battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Roger Update
The Roger Roger Update is an update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Wednesday, August 28, 2019.Community Transmission: Roger Roger Update & Release Notes The update noticeably includes the new contextual spawning system for spawning on Command Posts and the first appearances for the Separatists battle droids: Pilot, Jungle, and Training. Other notable additions and changes include: *New Star Cards for heroes replacing the health on kill Star Cards *Receiving health for killing enemies for heroes is now passive *Changes to the capital ship phase of Capital Supremacy *The addition of the Separatist Dreadnought and the Republic Attack Cruiser to Heroes vs. Villains Three Community Transmissions were released leading up to the update, one on the new Star Cards for heroes replacing the health restorative Star Cards, one going into further detail about the August update and the future of 2019, and finally one on the update itself. Patch notes New content Features *The Republic Attack Cruiser and the Separatist Dreadnought are now playable in Heroes vs Villains. *New appearances added for the B1 Battle Droid: Training, Jungle, and Pilot are now available to unlock via Credits or Crystals for all four trooper classes. Quality of Life *A timer has been added to the Capital Ship phase of Capital Supremacy, replacing the ticket counter, giving players a limited amount of time to destroy it before the action returns to the ground. Players will need to capture one of the first two objectives, before proceeding to destroying the enemy target. *A new contextual spawning system now allows players to spawn on the Command Posts in Capital Supremacy. Hero Changes *''Community Request:'' All Heroes, except for Bossk, now gain health upon defeat as a passive ability. Heroes will be receiving 20 health points for defeating Troopers and 100 health points for defeating Heroes. *''Community Request:'' Jump gravity and speed has been improved for Bossk, General Grievous, and the BX Commando Droid. *''Community Request:'' Audio from cancelled emotes will continue playing unless unless interrupted by an enemy's ability (i.e. Freeze, pull, etc.) or action. *Added a UI bar indicator of the enemy Hero's stamina. Lightsaber Heroes *''Community Request:'' Lightsabers will now not turn off on their own while Heroes are sprinting, only when toggled off. *Fixed an issue where lightsaber Heroes could lose their blocking stance when falling from small heights. *Fixed an issue where a lightsaber Hero would be unable to block when being shot from above by an enemy with a Blaster. *Fixed an issue that would cause a lightsaber Hero to deal damage to a blocking enemy who is standing behind them. *Fixed an issue where a lightsaber attack on a blocking Lightsaber Hero would occasionally not trigger VFX and SFX. *Fixed an issue where the lightsaber would occasionally not turn on when Hero goes into blocking or attacking mode after sprinting. Boba Fett *Health on kill Star Card has been replaced with "Born to Fly" . Boba Fett's abilities cooldown are faster while in air, but his health regeneration starts 1.5 second later. *Fixed an issue where Boba Fett would occasionally get stuck in flying position after dodging while in air. Darth Vader *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Surrounded by Fear". When killing an enemy, Darth Vader gains stamina back. Emperor Palpatine *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Show No Mercy". Each extra target hit by CHAIN LIGHTNING will reduce its cooldown by 0.25 seconds to a maximum. This effect resets when Emperor Palpatine is defeated. Iden Versio *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Shocking Weakness". Iden Versio’s STUN DROID also reveals enemies in a 25 meters radius to all allies for a short time. Kylo Ren *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Power of Darkness". After he used FRENZY, Kylo Ren’s lightsaber damage is increased for 6 seconds. *Fixed an issue where the "Berserking Tantrum" Star Card would occasionally provide the Hero with more stamina than stated on the card. Darth Maul *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Savage". If Darth Maul hits four enemies with SPIN ATTACK within a short time, his SPIN ATTACK recharge will be 75% faster for 4 seconds. *FURIOUS THROW base damage increased from 75 to 85 points. *Fixed an issue where FURIOUS THROW could do double damage on its way back to player. *Fixed an issue where Darth Maul's CHOKE HOLD would occasionally do no damage when used at the same time as Kylo Ren's FREEZE. General Grievous *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Flesh is Weak". For every 10% health missing, General Grievous gains damage reduction but his health regeneration speed is halved. *General Grievous is now immune to pushes and staggers during CLAW RUSH. *Fixed an issue where General Grievous would occasionally get stuck in CLAW RUSH animation when performing the ability against a moving or dying opponent. *Fixed a spelling mistake on the description of the DEADLY SLASHES Star Card Count Dooku *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Initiative". Every 15 seconds, Count Dooku’s basic attack will be a critical strike, dealing extra damage. This cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every successful lightsaber attack. *Fixed an issue with the speed of Count Dooku's animation while DUELIST is active. *Fixed an issue where Count Dooku's lightsaber could not be seen when the Effects Quality setting was set to Low. Captain Phasma *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Blaster Inspection". Every time she kills an enemy, Captain Phasma and friendly troopers around her gain a permanent 3% decrease to their blaster overheat per bolt to a maximum. This effect resets when Captain Phasma is defeated. Chewbacca *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Impervious". Every time Chewbacca deals a threshold of 200 combined damage with any ability, he gains 2% damage reduction to a maximum. This effect resets after Chewbacca is defeated. Han Solo *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Smuggler’s Wits". Han Solo gains an extra Dodge ability charge but all cooldowns are increased. Leia Organa *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Stay Together". If she is within 15 meters of two friendly units, Leia and her close allies will take reduced damage. Lando Calrissian *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Buckle Up, Baby". Every enemy trooper defeated or 100 damage to villains reduces the heat per shot of Lando’s X-8 Night Sniper permanently by 2% to a maximum. This effect resets when Lando is defeated. Luke Skywalker *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Intensify". Every trooper defeated or 200 damage to heroes increases Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber damage by 2 to a maximum. This effect resets after Luke is defeated. *Fixed an issue where Luke Skywalker's REPULSE would occasionally not apply damage. Rey *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Balance". Rey gains an extra Dodge ability charge, but her stamina drains faster. Yoda *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Size Matters Not". When the bonus health of PRESENCE depletes, it heals for some of the damage it prevented but its cooldown is increased by 13 seconds. Obi-Wan Kenobi *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Safeguard". After blocking 10 blaster shots, 2 abilities or lightsaber attacks with his block, Obi-Wan gains a permanent reduction of 2% to all his stamina costs to a maximum. This effect resets when Obi-Wan is defeated. *Fixed an issue where blocking would occasionally stop working after blocking Obi-Wan's DEFENSIVE RUSH ability. *Improved Obi-Wan's Dodge animation. Anakin Skywalker *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Steamroll". Every enemy trooper defeat or 200 damage to villains decreases all of Anakin Skywalker's stamina costs by 2% to a maximum. This effect resets after Anakin is defeated. *Visual cues have been added to HEROIC MIGHT, so that enemies can now predict the area of effect. Finn *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "In Charge". During UNDERCOVER TEAM, Finn will grant a damage reduction of 2% for each trooper defeated or 100 damage to villains to a maximum, to all friendlies affected. This bonus stays for the next use of the ability but resets when Finn is defeated. Bossk *Fixed an issue where Bossk's PREDATOR INSTINCTS ability would not reveal and outline all enemy players. Game Mode and Map Changes Capital Supremacy - Ground Phase *Ground Phase progress is now measured by completion percentage instead of ticket number. Heroes vs. Villains *Announcer VO audio has been added to Heroes Vs. Villains. Map Changes *Various Level Art, VFX, and Lighting improvements done on the Republic Attack Cruiser and the Separatist Dreadnought to allow for improved gameplay during the Capital Ship Phase on Capital Supremacy. *Various collision fixes done on: Republic Attack Cruiser, Separatist Dreadnought, Geonosis - Pipeline Junction West, Jakku - Starship Graveyard, Yavin 4 - Great Temple. *Collision fixed that prevents Boba Fett from flying outside map geometry on Endor - Research Station 9 and Hoth - Outpost Delta. *Exploding geysers have now been added to Geonosis - Pipeline Junction West. Changes to Classes and Special Units *Fixed an issue where enemies would occasionally stop being highlighted by scanning abilities after using them for a period of time. *Various animation fixes for Trooper Victory Poses. *The Geonosis-based appearance for the B1 Battle Droid can now be equipped at will. Officer *Fixed issue where Officer's Presence would gain unlimited points if an injured trooper leaves the circle, and there was no one left inside of it. Specialist (class) *Fixed an issue where the THERMAL BINOCULARS would not highlight an enemy when the character is standing close to an object. Heavy *The Heavy Trooper's COMBAT SHIELD has been tweaked for easier visibility in bright environments. TX-130 *Fixed an issue where the "Charged and Ready" milestone would not track progress. *Fixed an issue where the TX-130 could get stuck when sitting idle under a LAAT landing position on Capital Supremacy. Droideka *Fixed an issue where the "On a Roll" milestone would not track progress when the Droideka is rolling at maximum speed. General Changes/Misc *In-game objective icons have been redesigned to be less obtrusive. *Added Prestige rank animation in End-Of-Round screens. *Fixed an issue where the progression bar from a Milestone on the Front End menu would occasionally overlap with the text measuring progress. *The impact color on combat shields across Troopers and Heroes now match the color of the projectile that's hitting them. Known Issues *There can be occurrences where General Grievous is still affected by pushes or staggers during CLAW RUSH, if a related ability is used at the same time Grievous uses CLAW RUSH. *With the increase in hit detection registration for lightsaber swings at various elevations, dodging can result in still getting hit on occasion. We are working to further improve hit detection in future updates. References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)